


From Breakfast Until Supper

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [109]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lobelia has a white-knuckled grip on her umbrella, and if Hamfast hadn't threatened to take it from her the next time she poked him with it, she'd probably do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Breakfast Until Supper

**Author's Note:**

> Hamfast Gamgee, spring 2942 Third Age  
> Prompt: Letter  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

"You can't declare him dead just because you haven't seen him since last spring." Hamfast didn't budge from where he'd been standing in front of Mr. Baggins's door for the last six hours, watching Lobelia with an unimpressed expression. His Bell has brought up second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, and afternoon tea so far, and looks to be bringing up supper soon enough, all so that Hamfast can do as he'd promised Mr. Baggins, if not particularly in person.

"He's not been seen by anyone in the last year, and that's quite long enough to declare him dead." Lobelia has a white-knuckled grip on her umbrella, and if Hamfast hadn't threatened to take it from her the next time she poked him with it, she'd probably do so. "Law says so, clear as day."

"I've a letter from him just this past autumn." Hamfast hasn't let that letter out of his sight since he got it, since Mr. Baggins had been concerned that someone might think him dead if he didn't send the letter. Queer sort of delivery, but Hamfast hasn't mentioned that to anyone - just told them he'd found it in his mailbox, pretty as you please - because someone might take it wrong.

"You can't even be sure it's from him!" Lobelia crosses her arms, her expression looking even more sour than usual. Possibly because they've been going around and around on this same argument all day.

"Certainly can." Hamfast is certain it is from Mr. Baggins, though he's not entirely sure Mr. Baggins was all in his right mind when he wrote the letter. He has, though, made sure of what's been asked of him, had done back in the autumn before Lobelia could have a chance of legally getting her hands on the smial and its contents. At least the most sentimental of them won't be missing even if Mr. Baggins does take until the autumn to get home. Or never comes home, Hamfast isn't entirely certain what Mr. Baggins is planning.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to have to figure out exactly what happens with the Shire in this AU at some point, because events are going to proceed somewhat differently (and yet, there will still be things that don't change in their essence). I'm particularly trying to decide if Bilbo is going to live most of the time at Erebor after Frodo is orphaned, or no, and if he does, well, there is going to be at least one family of Brandybucks and one of Tooks, and a couple other young hobbits running around on the slopes of Erebor.


End file.
